Saving Me
by Insane Pirate Dragon
Summary: Impounded and booted Phoenix thought that she would never feel the road agian. That is until someone came along to give her a chance. Crossover


DISCLAIMER: Phoenix and anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to his or her creators. On with the fic.

* * *

The sun beat down on the highway on the cool summer day. Cars rushed pass on the high, none giving a second glance to New York State Penitentiary that stood a few miles away from the highway.

A Trans Am Firebird, half of her body covered in gray primer, sat behind in single window cell. Phoenix watched from her window. She growled and hit the wall with her booted tire.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you…_

Already she had spent four long months behind these bars, and it had already took a toll on her and her attitude. The once spunky car had now become cold, sarcastic, and distant.

She growled again and hit the wall, taking out what aggression she against the already dented wall. It brought a guard to her cell and banged on her bars stopping her rampage.

"Hey StreamLiner." The officer banged on her bars. "Yous got yourself some visitors."

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you…_

Phoenix grumbled and trudged to the area set aside for visitors, a single guard standing at the gate to let her in.

A silvery red Bonneville pulled into the room. Kitt StreamLiner "Hey Cuz." He said lightly.

"Oh." Phoenix sighed. "It's just you, great know what do you want?"

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…_

Kitt was taken aback and blinked in surprise. "Come on Nix don't be like this. Can you show you at least care."

"Well lets see how you do in this hellhole." She sat back on her shocks. "So who did you bring this time, another D.A. or another detective." She turned away from her cousin.

"Come on, you know I'm trying to help."

Phoenix growled. "Well you can take your help and stuff it up your…"

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be…_

"I beg your pardon?"

Phoenix turned to the car that just pulled into the room. Phoenix blinked. He was the same model as her mother, a smart sporty Trans Am, black in color.

To the ex street racer he almost looked like your typical Pontiac, except for the scanning red light between his headlights.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

"Great." Phoenix replied sarcastically. "More cops. What you gonna to do; offer me another 'deal'. Sorry, not happening."

Bonneville Kitt turned to his namesake. "I told you she was difficult sir." He reversed. "I'll leave you two to chat."

Kitt nodded and the Bonneville left, leaving both Trans Ams alone in the room. He pulled closer to the street racer. "I'm looking for someone Miss StreamLiner."

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you…_

"Sorry I don't think I'm your type." The Pontiac growled. "So you're just wasting your time Mr…"

"Knight. Kitt Knight." The Trans Am said with a nod. "I need your help."

"Look as much as I would like to help you Mr. Knight. I'm kind of stuck here behind these bars, so unless you are gonna break me out. I suggest you kind yourself another rat." She looked at her booted tire.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you…_

"I'm looking for a Skyline. Luke Grayston." He said, red scanner whirling. "I've believe you've met the young man."

"So what?" Phoenix shrugged. "I have nothing to say about him, Knight. So why don't you join the 'I Hate Phoenix" fan club and find someone who cares."

"He's hurt a lot of cars, Miss StreamLiner." He said approaching the younger car. "Including yourself."

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…_

"Still don't see how it is my problem. He got lucky. I didn't." She paced back and forth. "When I get out…"

"What?" He said. "Going back to the streets. You don't belong there. That's not home."

Phoenix blinked. "It's all I've have known." She dropped on her shocks and sighed. "I don't have anything."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be…_

"You have something." Black Trans Am nodded. "I've heard you are quite the racer. You still have racing, Miss StreamLiner, though I don't see the point of going around in circles as fast as you can."

Phoenix chuckled. "It's more than just circles there is strategy." She turned away from him and faced a corner. "Besides no one will hire an ex con as a racer. So I can't help you."

"But you can help me." He rolled over to her. "You know the 'turf' as they call it. Just help me catch Grayston and I 'will' make sure that your sentence will be shorter."

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

"With what. A 'Good job kid, but we can't do that' or 'Sorry girl, don't work that way'." She snapped. "That's what they all say."

"We're talking probation for a month or so, maybe some fines to pay." "Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Well what do you want me to do about it Knight." She grumbled. "I'm the 'Screw Up', the Convict. My life is over." She started to turn around to go back to her cell.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…_

"You are nothing like your mother, Miss StreamLiner."

Phoenix stopped in her treads and turned back to Kitt. "What do you know about…"

"Chloe, met her on a case once." Kitt started for the door. "She was a fine car. Soft spoken, unlike that sharp tongue of yours."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be…_

Phoenix raised an eyeridge. "What kind of cop are you. And why do you want to help me."

The black Trans Am chuckled lightly. "I'm a different kind of law enforcement, Miss Streamliner."

" The offer still stands Miss StreamLiner." He turned to leave. "I'll let you decide." He reversed and headed towards the door.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

Phoenix stopped and cast a glance to the Trans Am then back to the inside of the prison.

"Hey. Hold it!"

The black Trans Am stopped and turned to face the young car. A small smirk across his prow.

Phoenix turned to him, a spark of life in her eyes. "I do it." She stood proudly

_Hurry I'm fallin'…  
_

* * *

  
Kitt© Glen Larson

Savin' Me Lyrics© Nickelback

Phoenix and everything else© Me


End file.
